


The Springfield Ghostbusters

by Baz



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters, The Simpsons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With ghosts causing chaos in Springfield, it is up to Homer, Lenny, Carl and Professor Frink to become Ghostbusters and take them out.</p><p>The organization becomes so big, that everybody in Springfield become ghostbusters themselves.</p><p>But when an evil spirit in a painting threatens to take over Springfield, it is up to our heroes to stop him.</p><p>Also, look out for some familiar faces along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE SPRINGFIELD GHOSTBUSTERS

 

One night, when Apu was closing the Kwik-E-Mart, he noticed that some of the magazines were in the wrong sections.

 

“Oh, these customers! Why do they always put these in the wrong section. Dirt Bike Weekly does not belong in the children’s section and this one with Nicki Minaj on the cover does not belong in porn.”

 

Then he looked at it and then shrugged.

 

“Well, the customer is always right,” he said as he put the magazine back on the porn section.

 

Just then, he noticed that the cereal boxes appear to be moving across the aisles and into different selves.

 

He went down the aisle to see what was going on.

 

But all he saw was a sort of transparent sticky goo.

 

“Oh, why do these customers blow their noses on their hands and then wipe it on the shelf?”

 

Then he heard a page turning behind him. He turned around and saw that there was a woman standing there reading a book.

 

“Madam, I am sorry. But this is not a library. If you’re going to read that book, you have to buy it.”

 

The woman looked at him and shushed.

 

Apu was having none of it. He walked over to the woman.

 

“Madam, I’m not going to tell you again, either buy the book or……..”

 

But as Apu got closer, he noticed that the woman appeared to be transparent. She then had enough of him. She looked at him and then her whole face turned demonic and just roared at him like a monster.

 

Apu screamed in horror as he ran out of the store.

  
  


The next morning, a startled Apu was outside the Kwik=E-Mart as he was talking to Chief Wiggum, Eddie and Lou. Eddie was drawing a sketch of what Apu was describing.

 

“And she was transparent. She looked harmless at first, but then she became a monster.”

 

“Okay,” said Eddie as he finished off the sketch. “Did she look like this?”

 

Eddie showed Apu the notepad, and there was nothing on it. The cops all laughed in Apu’s face.

 

“You Buddhists believe in anything,” laughed Wiggum.

 

“Er, Chief…..,” began Lou.

 

“Shut up, Lou,” interrupted Wiggum.

  
  


At the Power Planet, it was lunchtime and Homer, Lenny and Carl were down in the forbidden zone. Mainly to see who can still control nuclear power whilst intoxicated.

 

“Wonder why nobody comes down here,” wonder Homer.

 

“Dunno, don’t care,” said Carl as he, Lenny and Homer cracked open cans of Duff beer.

 

“Y’know, Duff kind of tastes like ordinary lager to me,” said Homer. “Ever notice that?”

 

Carl and Lenny look at Homer and just said “Meh”.

 

More drinking ensued, but the party was interrupted by a noise and strange green glow coming from the corridor.

 

Curious, the three decided to make their way down and follow the glow.

 

When they made it around a corner, they saw an unusual sight.

 

It was a boy that was all green, glowing and overweight. Homer recognized him.

 

“Hey, it’s that German kid, Uter, I think.”

 

“Didn’t he overate himself in that Food contest?” asked Lenny. “What was it called again?”

 

“The Happy American Championship,” answered Carl.

 

“I bet 200 on this kid and he died,” said Homer feeling sad. “Such a cruel boy.”

 

Uter looked frightened as he saw the trio.

 

“Hey, one of us should speak to him,” said Carl.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” said Lenny.

 

He and Carl looked at Homer.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you are the Safety Inspector,” answered Lenny.

 

“Okay,” groaned Homer.

 

As he went over to Uter, Carl pulled out his Smartphone and recorded everything on video.

 

“Hello, little fat German pig, don’t be afraid,” cooed Homer.

 

But Uter got scared and immediately roared demonically. He ran toward Homer at top speed.

 

Homer stood there screaming in that womanly scream as the boy ran his way toward him. Lenny and Carl stood there in fear as Carl continued filming.

 

SPLAT!

 

Homer laid there in a pool of the same transparent gunk at the Kwik-E-Mart.

 

“He slimed me,” whimpered Homer.

 

“He must like you,” said Lenny.

 

The ghost had disappeared.

 

“Guys, we can make a fortune with this,” said Carl looking at his Smartphone with the footage of the ghost inside it.

  


So Carl uploaded the video on YouTube. Homer thought this would be his ticket to the Nobel Prize, but it was just met with hate comments like “FAKER THAN KIM K’S BOOTY!” and “GAYYYYY!”

 

Homer whined about this to his family at dinner time, who did not believe his ghost story.

 

“Homer, do you remember the time you thought you saw an alien?” asked Marge.

 

“Marge, please that was nearly two decades ago!” said Homer, who then looked at Bart, Lisa and Maggie, confused.

 

“Anyway, I’m still wearing the clothes with the ghost gunk that covered me!”

 

“Homer, for the last time, go upstairs and change your clothes!” ordered Marge.

 

Like a child, Homer stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs.

 

Maggie shook her head. She just continued to eat her dinner in a sophisticated way.

  
  
  


That night, Homer went to Moe’s. The bartender had a crafty smile on his face.

 

“Hey, Homer. There’s a special guest here to see you.”

 

Homer looked around.

 

“Who?”

 

“Well, you can’t see him, cos he’s a ghost,” answered Moe.

 

The whole bar burst out laughing.

 

“Oh genius, Moe,” said an offended Homer.

 

Otto went over to Homer.

 

“Don’t worry, dude. I see ghosts _all_ the time.”

 

Then Homer noticed something.

 

“Hey, what’s with the new dart board?”

 

Instead of a dart board, it was a large painting of a strange prince of some sort. The face had darts stuck into it.

 

“Since they took away my dart board, I had to find a replacement,” answered Moe. “That is a painting of some fancy pants European guy, a prince of some sort.”

 

“He sure is creepy,” said Homer. “And ugly too. Even uglier than you, Moe.”

 

“That’s why you bought the painting, Moe,” said Barney. “To make you feel better.”

 

The whole bar burst out laughing.

 

“Barney, you’re barred,” said an annoyed Moe.

 

“Wha?” gasped Barney.

 

“OUT!” cried Moe.

 

Barney groaned as he got up and left.

 

However, there was something strange about that painting. The prince’s eyes. It was if they were watching everyone’s movement.

  
  


As Homer got his beer, Professor Frink sat next to him.

 

“Mr Simpson?”

 

“What do you want, Frinkenstein?” asked an annoyed Homer, angry at everyone for not believing his ghost story.

 

“As you know, I am a man of science and I do study the paranormal from time to time,” answered Frink.

 

Homer stared at him, confused.

 

“I study supernatural activity,” said Frink.

 

But Homer was still confused.

 

“I study ghosts,” sighed Frink. “And I believe in your video. Do you have the clothes with ectoplasm on them?”

 

“Huh?” asked Homer.

 

“The goo that the ghost sprayed you with,” answered Frink.

 

“Oh yeah,” said Homer.

 

“Bring them to my lab tomorrow,” said Frink. “You and your friends are in for a scientific breakthrough.”

  
  


The next day, Homer brought his ectoplasmic clothes to Frink’s lab. Using a special small sort of detector, also known as a PKE meter, Frink scanned the clothes. The small machine whizzed like mad.

 

“Well, Mr Simpson the reading is positive,” said Frink. “Since Mr Nahasapeemapetilon claimed that he saw a ghost in his store, I took a sample of the strange gooey like substance. The results are similar to the ones you have on your clothes. Springfield is now the current home of the afterlife.”

 

“Why couldn’t they just go to Heaven or Hell?” asked Homer.

 

“Some probably didn’t want to go and some probably want to cause havoc,” answered Frink. “But if the latter is the case, God knows what tragedies will happen. Perhaps the end of the world.”

 

“Oh no,” cried Homer.

 

“However, until we find the source of where they’re coming from, we need to capture the spirits one by one, uh-hey,” said Frink. “And maybe that’ll lead to a certain super phantom. I have here equipment that I have been working secretly for months and I want you and your friends to accompany me on our missions.”

 

“So, we’re gonna catch ghosts?” asked Homer.

 

“Precisely,” answered Frink.

  
  


Later that evening, Frink invited Homer, Lenny and Carl to his lab. He had already created 3 proton packs, one for each person. The trio were wearing them at the moment.

 

“Now, gentlemen, to catch a ghost, you will be wearing these proton packs,” began Frink. “I will turn on this hologram of a ghost and Mr Simpson, you catch it with your proton beam. Pull out the wand from the back.”

 

Homer pulled out the wand.

 

“Now press the button on the side of your pack,” said Frink.

 

Homer switched it on and a humming noise appeared.

 

“Oh that sounds cool and yet intimidating,” he said.

 

“I shall turn on the hologram,” said Frink as a pressed a button on a console.

 

The hologram from the middle of the floor activated and a holographic vision of a ghost appeared.

 

Homer screamed.

 

“ARGHHHHH!!! A GHOST! KILL IT!”

 

Homer turned on his proton beam and fired it all over the lab. The beam was hitting everything but the holographic ghost.

 

“Mr Simpson, aim it at the ghost!” cried Frink.

 

“I’m trying, egghead!” cried Homer as he beam was out of control.

 

Lenny turned on his proton beam and fired at the holographic ghost. The beam wrapped around the hologram like a lasso.

 

“Homer, stop! I’ve got it!” cried Lenny.

 

Homer stopped firing and looked at him.

 

“You have?”

 

“Okay, Carl, unleash the trap!” cried Frink.

 

Carl threw the trap underneath the ghost.

 

“When Carl hits the pedal, Lenny you stop firing!” instructed Frink.

 

“Ready?” began Carl. “Now!”

 

Lenny turned off his beam and Carl hit the pedal. The trap opened and a bright light came out of it. The light sucked in the holographic ghost and then the trap closed.

 

“Excellent work, Lenny and Carl,” complemented Frink. “No thanks to you, Mr Simpson.”

 

“Well, all your stuff is junk,” said Homer trying not to take the blame as always. “I just did you a favour and destroyed it.”

 

“Unintentionally,” said Frink. “Gentlemen, the next time there is any sign of phantasm, we’ll be there.”

  
  
  


Later in the week, there had been reports of a spirit in Springfield Elementary. All the staff and children were afraid to go into the building. Which was good news for all the students (except Lisa) that school had to be cancelled until the situation was sorted.

  
  


Frink had bought jumpsuits for him, Homer, Lenny and Carl. They all felt great wearing theirs, but Homer was having trouble trying pulling up the zipper, since his belly got in the way.

  


That evening Homer drove himself and the other guys to the school.

 

“Well, Mr Simpson at least you can drive,” said Frink. “I can’t say good things for the other things you fail to do.”

 

“What about my space adventure?” asked Homer.

 

The others just shook their heads.

  


So they made it to the school. They got out of the car, got out their equipment, put on their proton packs and made their way inside.

 

Using his PKE meter, Frink found out where the signal was coming from.

 

“Since our ghost is a glutton, there’s only one place.”

 

The signal was coming from the cafeteria.

 

“Europeans always like crappy food,” said Lenny.

 

So they made their way into the kitchen and there was the Uter ghost eating away inside a pot of gruel.

 

“Okay, now don’t scare him,” said Frink. “We’ll just go up to him quietly and then we’ll capture him with a beam and lure him into the trap…….”

 

ZAPP!

 

Homer fired his proton beam at Uter, scaring him. The ghost flew into a wall and disappeared. Homer, however kept firing his beam everywhere.

 

He was destroying everything. Plates, pots and pans were flying everywhere. The others cowered in fear. Frink pressed the button on Homer’s proton pack.

 

“Mr Simpson!” cried Frink. “Look what you’ve done!”

 

“So what?” asked Homer. “School kitchens always look like crap.”

 

The four of them made it into the corridor where they saw Uter flying toward another wall. But before he could get away, Carl fired his beam and it caught him.

 

“Okay Carl, bring him to the middle of the room,” said Frink.

 

Carl brought over Uter to the middle. The ghost was struggling with the beams.

 

“Lenny, you fire and hold him as well,” said Frink.

 

So Lenny fired and the beam held onto Uter even more.

 

Then Homer fired his beam and he tried to hold onto Uter, but he ended up blasting all the tables and windows, destroying them all.

 

“Mr Simpson!” cried Frink.

 

Homer turned off his beam.

 

“It’s not my fault that this beam won’t fire properly,” whined Homer trying not to take the blame once again.

 

“You could’ve crossed the streams!” cried Frink.

 

“But I already went before I came here today,” said Homer.

 

“No,” said Frink. “if you crossed your proton beams with someone else’s, all life as you know it will stop instantaneously and every molecule in your body will explode at the speed of light.”

 

Homer looked at him confused.

 

“You’ll die,” translated Lenny.

 

“Oh,” said Homer. “That’s bad.”

 

“Okay,” Frink said to Lenny and Carl. “I’ll unleash the trap and you turn off your beams.”

 

Frink tossed the trap underneath Uter still caught in the beams.

 

“Ready?” said Frink. “Let go at 1, 2, 3!”

 

Frink hit the pedal, Lenny and Carl let go and the trap opened. A bright light came out and sucked in the Uter ghost. The trap then closed and Uter was inside it.

 

“Woo-hoo, we did it!” cried Homer with joy.

 

But the others looked at him in disgust.

  


The good news was the ghost was caught, the bad news was that since Homer destroyed the kitchen and the cafeteria, that meant our heroes were going to get sued.

 

The kids were happy though, because the school had to be closed for a number of weeks.

  
  
  


In the court case, the four heroes sat at the desk all looking at the guilty Homer.

 

“You know I never see Lionel Hutz anymore,” he said.

 

The other three groaned.

 

At the end of the case, Judge Schneider punished the four men with a fine of 5 thousand dollars donated to the school to fix the cafeteria and kitchen.

 

But just as the Judge was about to bang his gavel, 3 unwelcome visited floated into the room.

 

It was the ghosts of Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney.

 

Everyone screamed as the ghosts of the three buddies fly all around the room.

 

Incase you’re wondering, they all died when trying to steal one of the Springfield Mafia’s car, which unfortunately had a bomb inside it.

 

The ghost picked up the seats and threw them around the room. People ran out of the way to dodge them.

 

“Gentlemen, if you save us, I will only charge you with 200,” The Judge pleaded to our heroes. “I will get the Mayor to start a campaign to raise money for the school.

 

Good thing the proton packs were on the evidence table. Homer, Lenny, Carl and Frink put them on. Everyone else left the room as the four men faced off the ghosts.

 

Homer was about to fire his proton beam, but it wouldn’t work.

 

“Oh, I took the liberty of removing your pack’s power cell,” said Frink.

 

“Well, what can I do?” asked Homer.

 

“Just, er, stand next to the wall and do nothing,” said Frink.

 

“Oh, okay,” said Homer as he sadly walked over to it.

 

“Not that wall, the other wall,” said Frink.

 

Homer groaned as he went over to the other one.

 

Lenny and Carl have caught all three ghosts in their beams like fish in a net. Frink tossed the trap underneath the ghost, hit the pedal, the trap opened, the light sucked in the ghosts and then it closed.

 

When our heroes came out with the smoking trap, the press were all over them asking questions.

 

“What do you call you organization?” asked a reporter.

 

“Well, I was thinking ‘S.O.S Phantoms’,” began Lenny. “But we found it too French.”

 

“Then Ghost Exterminators, but that sounded stupid,” said Carl.

 

“How about the Ghost Trapper Keepers?” asked Homer.

 

Everyone looked at him.

 

Then Lenny and Carl shrugged.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

  


So it was settled. They were called “The Ghost Trapper Keepers” (despite the title of this story being different, but hey, we don’t want that lawyer character who threatens to sue everyone to pop us and give us bother, do we?).

  
  
  


Over the next few weeks, the Ghost Trapper Keepers have been catching ghosts and putting them in a containment unit in Frink’s lab.

 

The Ghost Trapper Keepers were famous and were on the cover of every magazine and were interviewed on by unfunny late night talk show hosts who had real life drug and alcohol problems.

 

There was even a read along called “Ghost Trapper Keepers Meet The Laser Ghosts”. It sucked due to the story being ridiculous, everyone is out of character and the voice acting could put William Shatner and Nic Cage to shame.

 

 

 

Bart’s class went on field trip to Frink’s lab and he had never been happier of his dad, despite the fact that he is useless at this ghost catching business.

 

Homer needed to make his car the “Ghost Trapper Keeper”- mobile. So he spray painted the his car all white.

 

He stupidly painted all over the windshield as well.

 

He also painted a very crudely done ghost in a “No” sign. However, the paint just ran down the car door leaving huge lines on it.

 

With that many ghosts invading the city, Frink needed to hire more employees. So he would get groups of four to go off on missions.

 

Other men who got the job were Barney Gumble (who could actually fire a beam way better than Homer), Principal Skinner, Groundskeeper Willie and Hans Moleman.

 

Patty and Selma interviewed for the job.

 

But Homer just laughed in their faces.

 

“Woman can’t be Ghost Trapper Keepers, that just wrong! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHH……..”

 

“Homer?” began Frink.

 

“Shut up, four eyes,” interrupted Homer. “I’m laughing at someone’s misfortune. Now where was I? Oh yes. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHHHHHH……… Marge?”

 

“I’m going to become one too,” said Marge. “It’ll give me something to do, rather than just be bored in the house all day.”

 

“But who’ll babysit the kids?” asked Homer. “You’re not letting Lisa do that again. Remember that she tried to kill Bart?”

 

“Shame she didn’t try to kill you,” said Selma.

 

“If she did, at least he’ll be a ghost and we can trap him,” said Patty.

 

And she and Selma chuckled.

 

“Ned Flanders will look after the kids,” answered Marge.

 

“What?” asked Homer. “First women become Ghost Trapper Keepers and now Jesus Christ not-so-superstar is looking after our children. Hope he doesn’t try to baptise them again.”

 

“Ladies, you’re hired,” Frink told Marge, Selma and Patty.

  
  


A week later, more female Ghost Trapper Keepers were hired such as Lauanne Mussolini, Helen Lovejoy, Miss Hoover, Princess Kashmir and Agnes Skinner (Seymour wasn’t happy about that).

 

The organization was getting bigger, everyone was getting richer and everyone was happy.

 

But not for long.

 

One night in Moe’s, the bartender was locking up for tonight after everyone left.

 

He couldn’t help but notice that the painting of the Prince was staring at him.

 

Moe looked at him.

 

And then ZAPP!

 

Electrical bolts came out of the Prince’s eyes and hit Moe, sending him flying to the floor.

 

“OW! Jeez, those electric shocks! I knew I shouldn’t have put this painting right next to the wires.”

 

“Listen to me,” said a scary voice.

 

“Huh, wha?” asked Moe.

 

He saw something strange. The prince in the painting was talking to him.

 

“I am, Kevo, Prince of Uzmundia. City of the dead. In my time, I have slaughtered and ruled many and this city will be in my grasp.”

 

“Okay that’s it, this is why i don’t like foreigners,” said Moe as he went over to the phone. “I’m calling the Ghost trapper guys and then immigration.”

 

But the Prince in the painting used his magical power to make the phone explode.

 

A frightened Moe ran over to the door, but Kevo used his power to lock it.

 

“I need your help, Mr Szyslak,” began Kevo. “I need an angry and unlikable man to carry my task.”

 

“Why should I help you?” asked Moe.

 

“If you fulfill my task, I can give you want you want,” said Kevo as he used his power to make a photo come out from underneath the bar.

 

It was a photo of a naked woman, but Marge’s head sellotaped to it.

 

“Hey, that’s private property, pal,” said Moe.

 

“You know you want her,” said Kevo. “I can make you happy.”

 

“Well, I am tempted but………” began Moe.

 

“Good, bring me a baby so that I can live again,” said Kevo. “Free to be human.”

 

“Buddy, you can take that request and shove it,” said Moe.

 

But then lightning came out of the prince’s eyes again and zapped Moe in his eyes.

 

Moe just stood there.

 

It was if he was no longer Moe.

 

But someone else.

 

“A baby?” asked Moe with evil in his eyes. “Oh, I know where to find the perfect baby.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lisa and Ned sat on The Simpsons’ sofa watching yet ANOTHER religious movie for the night. This time it was the original Ben Hur.

 

“Well, at least it’s better than the remake,” said Lisa.

 

Bart and his friends had gone to Frink’s lab to train to become Ghost Trapper Keeper cadets. Milhouse declined claimed that he ectoplasm is bad for his sinuses. But really, he’s just scared of facing ghosts.

 

“Neddy,” said a voice.

 

Ned pressed pause on the remote.

 

“Lisa, did you hear something?” he asked.

 

“I think so,” answered Lisa.

 

“Neddy,” said the voice.

 

It was coming from upstairs.

 

Ned curious went up the stairs to follow the voice.

 

“Neddy,” it said again.

 

The voice was coming from Homer and Marge’s room. Ned went inside and gasped.

 

“Maude?”

 

It was indeed the ghost of Maude.

 

“Neddy,” she said in delight.

 

Ned went over to hug her, but due to her being a ghost, he couldn’t hold her.

 

“I missed you,” he said with tears in his eyes.

 

“So did I,” said an emotional Maude.

 

At Frink’s lab, the professor was training Ghost Trapper Keeper cadets, such as Bart, Nelson, Rod, Todd, Martin and Ralph, how to use the proton beam.

 

It was Ralph’s turn to fire. He was just simply pointing the wand at the holographic ghost.

 

“Mr Frink, I can’t work mine,” he said.

 

“That’s because you haven’t pulled the trigger, Ralph,” said Frink.

 

The door burst open with a blast. Frink and the cadets jumped out of the way. And in walked the possessed Moe with glowing red eyes.

 

“Mr Szyslak, remember your warning on giving kids free alcohol,” said Frink.

 

Nelson was intrigued.

 

But Moe held out his hand and lightning came out zapping everybody. Frink and all the cadets laid there on the floor unable to move. Moe went over to the containment unit.

 

“No, Mr Szyslak, no!” begged Frink.

 

But Moe just pulled the lever and an alarm came on. Springfield was up the creek.

  
  
  
  
  


Back at the Simpsons’ house.

 

“How did you……?” Ned began to ask.

 

“A gateway to the other said has been opened,” answered Maude. “Many spirits, including myself, have gained access to Springfield. Where are the boys?”

 

“They’re training at the ghost catcher place,” answered Ned.

 

“I want to see them,” said Maude.

 

“Well, if you go there, they might catch you,” replied Ned.

 

“I’ll have to try,” said Maude, eager to see her sons.

  
  


Downstairs, the front door blew open with a blast. Lisa jumped. She ran to where the door used to be and saw Moe standing there wearing a proton pack.

 

“Mr Szyslak?” asked Lisa.

 

Moe just held out his hand and a bolt of light came out zapping Lisa. It sent her to the floor as she laid there unable to move.

 

Ned and Maude came running down the stairs. Using the proton beam, Moe fired it at Maude, catching her. He brought Maude over to him and tossed the trap underneath her. He hit the pedal, it opened and he turned off the beam. The bright light from the trap captured Maude.

 

“NEDDY!!!!!!!”

 

And then the trap closed. She was stuck inside.

 

“Maude!” cried Ned who then looked at Moe angrily. “You…….. you………… bad man!”

 

Moe held out his hand again and lightning bolts came out and zapped Ned freezing him. Moe then went up the stairs to Maggie’s room.

 

Using the lightning bolts from his hand, he blew the door up. He looked at the scared baby standing up in her cot.

  
  


Meanwhile, with the containment unit opened, all the ghosts were escaping and were causing mayhem in Springfield.

 

In the Aztec Theatre, people were just waiting for a movie to start. They were chatting away as they waited.

 

“I’m afraid of no ghosts, just movie reboots,” said a movie goer.

 

Then suddenly the ghost of Troy McClure floated in right front of the screen.

 

“Hi, I’m actor Troy McClure, you might remember me from such films as ‘Space Mutants: The Reboot’ and ‘Fifty Shades of McBain.”

 

The audience screamed in horror as they fled the cinema.

 

By the way, the movie there were about to see was “The Killing of Kevin James”, a found footage movie.

  


The Springfield Mafia got a visit from several ghosts of the people they killed. The Mafia tried shooting at them with their guns but no avail.

 

“Our guns are useless, but keep firing!”

 

At his home, Dr Nick Riviera got a visit of the ghosts from all the patients he failed to save.

 

“Oh er, hi everybody!”

 

“Hi, Dr Nick!” said the ghosts with vicious looks on their faces.

  


With the ghosts attacking Springfield Mall, one person asked one ghost “Is this the apocalypse?”

 

“Yessssssssssssssssss!” said the ghost of the ‘Yes Guy’.

 

“Really?” asked the man in panic.

 

“Yessssssssssssssssssssssss!” answered the ‘Yes Guy’.

 

The man looked at in disgust.

 

“Dude, what is your deal? Why are are you so bland and one dimensional? If you were in a TV show, you’d be the worst character ever created. It’ll be a case of bad writing.”

 

The ‘Yes Man’ floated away depressed.

 

Radioactive ghosts were coming out of the nuclear planet, and so was the ghost of the three eyed fish.

  


In a psychiatrist's office, a man with anxiety is telling the doctor about his ghost problem.

 

“It’s the ghosts, doc. They’re giving me bad anxiety. I can’t take it.”

 

“Sir, you just need to relax and know that nothing bad is going to happen,” said the ghost of Dr Marvin Monroe.

 

Ghosts were attacking the prison letting all the prisoners out. Snake walked past a ghost he knew.

 

“Hey, Bosco. My man, how it hanging?”

 

“Still a bit buzzy from the chair, but you know,” said the ghost of Bosco.

 

People came running out a courtroom in terror, and the ghost who caused them trouble was none other than.........

 

“The nerve of some people,” said Lionel Hutz. “Only asked them if they remembered me. This country is ,and always will be, going to Hell.”

  


At a jazz club, people were surprised to see the ghost of Bleeding Gums Murphy playing his sax on stage.

 

“Damn, been a while,” said Murphy. “God, I miss the 90’s.”

  
  


Homer and Marge drove home to see if Ned, Lisa and Maggie were okay.

 

“Mom, Moe took Maggie!” cried Lisa who was not paralyzed anymore and neither was Ned.

  


So, Homer, Lisa and Marge drove to Moe’s.

 

They heard Moe talking to someone in there. So Marge opened the door slightly and she, Homer and Lisa peeked through. They saw Moe holding up Maggie to the painting.

 

“Excellent work, Moe,” said Prince Kevo. “Now meet me at Burns’ mansion.”

 

“What?” asked Moe. “Look I brought you a baby! Is that not enough?”

 

“The gateway is opened at the mansion,” said Kevo. “Bring the baby and my painting to the destination. Then I will start a new life as the child.”

 

“You do know you’re going to become a girl, right?” asked Moe.

 

“Well, I always wanted to what it would be like as another gender,” said Kevo. “And the operations you people have are expensive.”

 

“Lisa, your dad and I will go to the mansion and stop Moe,” said Marge. “You go on home.”

 

“But mom…” protested Lisa.

 

“No, ‘buts’, young lady,” said Marge. “Now go home!”

 

A frustrated Lisa ran home. Whereas Marge and Homer hid in their car as they watched Moe put the painting and Maggie in a car he stole. Moe was having a tough time trying to fit the painting in there.

 

“Jeez, why do you have to be so big?”

 

After finally managing to put the painting in there, Moe drove off and Homer and Marge followed him.

 

During Moe’s car ride, Kevo’s eyes glowed.

 

“Time to release the key master and the gatekeeper, and find hosts,” he said.

  


In Burns’ mansion, the evil old man was pestering Smithers for milk in his tea. Smithers went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

 

What he saw wasn’t food or drink, but a massive gateway to another dimension. And coming out of the dimension were two dogs that size of bears. They also both had horns on their heads.

 

“ZUUL!” one of them growled.

 

Smithers screamed and slammed the fridge door shut. He tried to hold it shut with all of his might, but the two terror dogs burst out. They ran over to the window and leapt. They smashed through the window and ran off down the garden and jumped over the hedge.

  
  


Mr Burns came into the kitchen and saw the broken window.

 

“Those hounds are getting more aggressive by the minute. I like it.”

  
  


The dogs ran into the city looking for hosts.

  


Lisa was running down the street. She saw people ran past her away from a ghost. It spotted Lisa and made its way toward her.

 

Fearfully, Lisa backed into an alleyway. There was nowhere to run.

 

But then one of the terror dogs arrived and barked at the ghost, causing it to float away down the street.

 

“Thanks, puppy,” said Lisa.

 

But the dog just looked at her with its red eyes and growled.

  
  


Milhouse was taking his tiny dog out for a walk. The dog’s scent picked up something and it charged after it. Milhouse could hardly keep up with it.

 

“Whoa, girl. Calm down. I can move as fast as you. My toes are so brittle.”

 

The dog made it to a trash can and saw the other terror dog going through the trash. Milhouse’s dog yipped excitedly, Milhouse, not so much.

 

The terror dog growled at Milhouse and lunged after him. Milhouse let go off his dog’s leash and ran away like Hell.

 

Milhouse’s dog just sat there disappointed that her master was getting all the action from that terror dog and not her.

  
  


Milhouse had to find a place to hide. He ran up to an expensive looking restaurant with glass windows. As he reached the window, he banged his fists on it.

 

“LET ME IIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!”

 

The owner of the restaurant opened the door and Milhouse ran up to him.

 

“Young man, do you have $10, 000?” asked the snooty owner.

 

“Er, not right now,” answered Milhouse. “I can pay you next week.”

 

“Well then piss off, four eyes,” said the owner as he slammed the door.

 

Milhouse turned around and saw the terror dog staring right back at him.

  


Unfortunately for Kevo, Moe went the wrong direction. The bartender looked at his massive, but useless map.

 

“Sorry, Princey, but it’s been awhile since I been to Burns’ do,” said Moe.

 

“Ugh, even when you’re possessed, you are useless!” sighed Kevo.

 

Homer and Marge were waiting behind in their car just staring at them.

 

“Calling everyone, meet us at Burns’ mansion pronto!” ordered Marge on the speaker to Frink’s lab.

 

Back in Moe’s car, Maggie keeps touching the Prince’s face.

 

“No, no, please, not my eyes! Oh I detest children!”

 

“Boy, you have some serious issues there,” said Moe.

 

At Burns’ Mansion, Smithers got a visit from someone at the front door.

 

“Lisa Simpson?” he asked,

 

Lisa was in a longer red dress and she had eyeliner on.

 

“Are you the keymaster?” she asked, as if she was in a trance.

 

“Well, I have all the keys to the mansion, yes,” answered Smithers.

 

Lisa entered the house and walked over to the stairs.

 

“We must prepare for the coming of Kevo,” she said.

 

“Not more visitors, Mr Burns wouldn’t appreciate this,” replied Smithers.

 

Then there was another knock on the door. Smithers opened it and it was Milhouse. His clothes were torn and his hair was messed up.

 

“Are you the gatekeeper?” he asked Smithers.

 

“ _I_ am the gatekeeper,” answered Lisa.

 

Milhouse went inside and walked over to Lisa. Mr Burns arrived in, disgusted.

 

“Smithers, what is this? A Day Care? You know how much I hate children. Go home, you little gobsheens.”

 

But Milhouse walked over to him and he growled demonically. As he did so, his eyes glowed red.

 

Mr Burns yelped.

 

“Smithers, it growled at me. As if children don’t scare me already.”

 

“Okay, children, let’s get you home,” Smithers said to Lisa and Milhouse.

 

But Lisa and Milhouse held out their hands and lightning came out zapping Mr Burns and Smithers sending them to the floor. The two men were paralyzed. Lisa and Milhouse then made their way up the stairs.

 

“Oh, who can we call, Smithers?” asked Mr Burns.

 

“What about those ghost catchers?” responded Smithers.

 

“But think of how much they’ll charge?” asked Mr Burns. “You’re so selfish, Smithers. Honestly!”

 

A few minutes later, Moe arrived through the door with both the painting and Maggie.

 

“Oh, who would’ve thought trying to get a door with both a painting and a baby was be so complicated.”

 

“I say, ugly man from Italian descent,” cooed Mr Burns, confidence that help was here. “Be a chum and escort those two ghastly children from the premises please.”

 

Moe struggled yet again with the painting and Maggie up the stairs.

 

“See Smithers, good things do come to bad people,” said Mr Burns. “Just take a look at that politician whose surname rhymes with ‘dump’.”

 

Then all the Springfield Trapper Keepers; Homer, Marge, Lenny, Carl, Frink, Patty, Selma, Luanne, Kirk, Seymore, Agnes, Bart, Nelson, Martin, Rod, Todd, Otto, Barney, Comic Book Guy, Willie, Wiggum, Ralph, Krusty, Sideshow Mel, Grandpa, Jasper, Miss Hoover and Helen all burst in.

 

“Where do these stairs go?” asked Reverend Lovejoy as he arrived in with Ned.

 

“They go up,” answered Mr Burns.

 

“Where to?” asked Lenny.

 

“I don’t know,” said Mr Burns. “I’m too scared.”

 

So all the Ghost Trapper Keepers, plus Lovejoy and Ned all ran up the stairs.

  
  


At the roof of the mansion, Lisa and Milhouse stood on platforms that was an edge each. The painting was in the middle in front of a gateway and Maggie was placed on top of an alter at the middle of the roof.

 

Lisa and Milhouse held out their hands at the painting and fired lightning blots. The bolts hit the painting and the Prince inside it was ready to come out.

 

The Ghost Trapper Keepers had made it to the top of the stairs which led to the roof. They saw what was going on.

 

“LISA!” cried Marge.

 

“MILHOUSE!” cried Kirk and Luanne.

 

As they zapped at the painting, Lisa and Milhouse got on all fours and with a blast of light, something happened.

 

As the light faded, everyone saw that Lisa and Milhouse were now the terror dogs.

 

The dogs growled at the Ghost Trapper Keepers.

 

“Well, I can officially say it,” said Bart. “Lisa is literally a bitch.”

 

Nelson smacked him on the back of the head.

 

“Hey, I used to go out with her!”

 

The dogs leapt off the platforms and ran over to the gateway. Each of them sat at a side.

 

To add insult to injury, the ghostly form of Prince Kevo was out of the painting.

 

He walked over to a crying Maggie and lifted her from the alter.

 

“Now we become one.”

 

ZAPP! He had a proton beam wrapped around him. The beam was coming from Moe, who was still wearing the proton pack.

 

“MOE!” boasted Kevo.

 

“I’m not your little puppet anymore, jerk!” said Moe as he was now free from Kevo’s spell.

 

“But you’re cold hearted and unsympathetic!” cried Kevo.

 

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me!” said Moe as he continued blasting the beam.

 

“MIDGE!”

 

Marge ran over to Kevo and took Maggie off him.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” cried Kevo.

 

“Everyone, let him have it!” cried Frink as all the Ghost Trapper Keepers fired their beams at Kevo.

 

Willie’s proton pack was actually his bagpipes and he was firing the beam through the mouthpiece.

 

Krusty was about to use his proton pack, but instead of a beam coming out, silly string came out instead.

 

“Ugh, this is why comedians suffer from depression, period!”

 

It was if a dozen lassos were wrapping around Prince Kevo. But using all his strength, he pulled back his arms and all the Ghost Trapper Keepers flung forward and onto the floor.

 

Moe released Maude from the trap he had earlier. The ghost ran over to Ned who was overjoyed.

 

“Oh Neddy!” cried Maude.

 

“Maude,” cried Ned as the two of them hugged.

 

Rod and Todd got up and ran over to her.

 

“MOM!”

 

“My boys!” cried Maude as she hugged them both.

 

They were reuinited again.

 

But then they looked around. All the Ghost Trapper Keepers were lying on the floor and Kevo was still standing.

 

The evil Prince looked at Ned and Maude.

 

“So, do you two have got what it takes to defeat me?” he asked.

 

Maude looked at him.

 

“Actually, I do,” she answered.

 

“You’re actually going to fight fire with fire?” asked Kevo.

 

“Yes, me……….. and all my friends,” answered Maude with a smirk.

 

Kevo noticed something in the sky heading toward the roof.

 

It was the ghosts of Troy McClure, Lionel Hutz, Bleeding Gums Murphy, the Mafia’s victims, Dr Nick’s patients and Dr Nick himself.

 

They all grabbed onto Kevo and started to push him to the gateway.

 

“NO! NO! NOT BACK TO HELL!” cried Prince Kevo. “THEY SHOW YOU A MARATHON OF ADAM SANDLER MOVIES!”

 

Ned and Reverend Lovejoy shuddered. Seriousley, words cannot describe…….

 

The ghosts continued to push him more and more until finally…….

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……….”

 

He was inside the dimension back to Hell. The other ghosts needed to go too.

 

“Goodbye, Selma,” said Troy, who despite only marrying Selma for his career, he still cared for her deep down.

 

“Goodbye Troy,” said Selma. “I still smoke cigars thanks to you.”

 

“The next time you tap a cigar to make the ash fall off, think of it as my crememnted remains,” said Troy. “Goodbye, my sweet Selma.”

 

He had tears in his eyes.

 

“Goodbye, Troy,” said a teary eyed Selma.

 

And with that, Troy went into the dimension.

 

“Lisa, I know you’re a dog now, but I will always remember you,” said Bleeding Gums.

 

The Lisa dog looked at him. Bleeding Gums gave her a pat on the head.

 

“When you turn back to normal, keeping playing that sax,” said Bleeding Gums. “Soon, we’ll have a duet in Heaven.”

 

The Lisa terror dog had a tear in one of her eyes.

 

“Goodbye,” said Bleeding Gums as he went inside.

 

“I’ve seen the errors of my ways,” said Dr Nick. “Goodbye everybody.”

 

“Bye, Dr Nick!” cried everyone else.

 

And the doctor went inside.

 

Lionel Hutz just stood there. He was about to say something, but couldn’t think of a thing to say.

 

“Screw it,” he said as he went in.

 

And so did all the other ghosts.

 

Except one.

 

“I’ll miss you, Maude,” said a teary eyed Ned.

 

“Me too,” said Maude.

 

“Bye Mommy,” said a sobbing Rod and Todd.

 

Maude gave them all one last hug……

 

And then let go……

 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” she said with her voice breaking.

 

“I can’t wait,” said Ned.

 

“Goodbye, my family,” said Maude.

 

“Goodbye,” said an emotional Ned, Rod and Todd.

 

Maude made her way to the gateway and went inside.

 

She was back into Heaven.

  


“We have to close the gate,” cried Frink.

 

“But it’s too powerful,” said Martin. “The only possible way is to destroy it.”

 

“Anybody got any dynamite?” asked Barney. “No, wait, I think I’ve……. here it is!”

 

He pulled out a small firecracker.

 

“No, bombs will not destroy the gate,” said Frink. “There is a way, but you’re not gonna like it.”

 

“What is it?” cried everyone else.

 

Frink sighed.

 

“We’ll have to cross the streams,” answered Frink.

 

Everyone gasped.

 

“But didn’t you say it was bad?” asked Homer.

 

“Yes,” answered Frink. “The bad news we’ll die, but the good news is that the rest of the world will be safe.”

 

There was silence. Everyone looked at each other. It was an emotional whole minute.

 

Then everyone nodded.

 

“Okay, Springfield!” boasted Homer. “Let show the whole world that America can do something right for once in it’s life!”

 

“YEAH!” cried everyone in agreement.

 

Everybody all stood in a line in front of the gateway. They had their wands at the ready.

 

“See you on the other side, Homer,” said Bart as he fired his proton beam.

 

“Son,” said an emotional Grandpa. “I have never been proud to be your father.”

 

“Really?” asked Homer.

 

“Hell no,” said Grandpa. “But it’s the thought that counts.”

 

“You’re right,” said Homer as he and Grandpa fired away.

 

Now all of them were firing their beams.

 

“I love you, Homer,” said an emotional Marge.

 

“Ditto,” cried a sobbing Homer. “Just ditto.”

 

“Okay,” said Frink. “Now everyone join together!”

 

Everyone joined their streams together into one massive stream.

 

“IT’S WORKING!” cried Martin.

 

The doors were closing.

 

The massive beam was getting more and more and more powerful. They were winning!

 

But, as the doors slammed shut……..

 

KABOOM!

 

The roof of Burns’ mansion exploded into a massive fireball.

 

A minute later, the flames calmed down.

  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

After the smoke cleared up, all of the bodies of the Ghost Trapper Keepers laid on the roof.

 

Nobody was moving.

 

Not one person.

  
  
  
  


“Daddy, I hurt,” groaned Ralph.

 

He and his father began to get up.

 

“Oh, why is getting up so tough for me?” asked Wiggum.

 

“I know the feeling,” said Comic Book Guy.

 

Then everybody started to get up.

 

“Where’s God?” asked Homer.

 

“We haven’t died at all!” cried Frink. “WE DID IT!”

 

Everyone all cheered and hugged each other.

 

Then they looked at the remains of the gateway, was has been destroyed.

 

Then they noticed that the terror dogs had turned back into Milhouse and Lisa.

 

Kirk and Luanne ran over to their son.

 

“MILHOUSE!”

 

Milhouse slowly began to wake up.

 

“Er……………..mom………... dad?”

 

Then they gave him a big hug.

 

“Mom! Dad! In great pain!”

 

The Simpsons ran over to Lisa.

 

“Lisa! Lisa! Wake up! We’ve won!” cried Bart.

 

But Lisa just laid there.

 

“C’mon Lisa, wake up!” cried Bart.

 

But Lisa just laid there.

 

Marge then placed her hand on her daughter’s neck.

 

“No…………….. Please, God, No!”

 

Lisa had no pulse.

 

“Lisa! Lisa!” cried Homer as he shook her a little.

 

But there was still no sign from her.

 

Homer, Bart, Marge and Maggie’s eyes all began to fill with tears.

 

“NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” cried Bart.

 

“Oh………….. MY LITTLE LISA!” cried Marge.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” cried Homer.

 

It was official.

 

Lisa was gone.

 

The other Ghost Trapper Keepers stood over Lisa and had nothing but sympathy for her.

 

Even Comic Book Guy felt teary.

 

“It was a real honour to meet someone had the same level of intelligence as I do,” he sobbed. “Maybe even more.”

 

Krusty put his hand on Bart’s shoulder. Bart looked at him and then Krusty gave him a big hug. Bart then bawled into his shoulders.

 

A teary eyed Grandpa hugged Homer. They cried together.

 

Selma and Patty hugged Marge as they cried together.

 

Then everyone all broke down. Nelson fell to his knees, and then he hugged Milhouse.

 

“She was the only person I actually liked beside my mom,” said Nelson. “And we know how crappy my life is.”

 

The Flanders went over and hugged a sobbing Homer and Marge. They knew what it was like to lose someone.

 

Mr Burns and Smithers then arrived on the roof.

 

“You nincompoops, look what you’ve done to my roof!” shouted Mr Burns. “I am going to sue the entire lot of you……………!”

 

THWACK!

 

Barney punched him so hard in the face, that his fist printed into Burns’ face like Playdoh.

 

“Oh no, not again,” said Burns.

  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, a funeral was held for Lisa.

 

Everyone was there.

 

Reverend Lovejoy gave a very moving sermon.

 

Bart was the most emotional out of anyone.

 

After the sermon, Bart placed Lisa’s sax on the coffin. Then he walked away crying.

  
  
  
  


All the Ghost Trapper Keepers decided to retire.

 

They all hung up their proton packs at Frink’s lab and just went back to their normal lives.

 

Moe turned himself to a mental hospital. Angry at himself for his selfish actions. He was going to be in there for a long time.

  
  
  
  
  


One night a couple of days after the funeral, Bart was sleeping and he awoke as he heard a noise.

 

“Bart? Bart?”

 

It sounded like Lisa.

 

“Oh, Lisa, I miss you so much that I’m hearing your voice in my head,” said Bart.

 

“That’s because it _is_ me, you dummy.”

 

Bart opened his eyes and saw the ghost of Lisa hovering over the bed.

 

“LISA?”

 

“Hi, Bart,” said Lisa.

 

“I missed you,” said Bart.

 

“Ditto,” replied Lisa.

 

“Wait, how come you’re dead, but Milhouse was okay?” asked Bart.

 

“I was standing too close to the gateway,” answered Lisa. “Kinda hard to function when you’re a dog. Milhouse was the smart one and jumped out of the way before it blew up.”

 

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that we’ve given up the ghost catching business,” said Bart. “It was our proton thingies that killed you.”

 

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” said Lisa. “Besides, you all saved the world.”

 

“Yeah,” replied Bart. “But at what price?”

 

“Certain sacrifices have to be made to save others,” answered Lisa.

 

“Well, what’s Heaven like?” asked Bart.

 

“I didn’t go to the other side,” answered Lisa. “I missed you all so much. I saw you crying over my body and……………. I dunno. Thought you’d be too scared to see me as a ghost.”

 

“And somebody will trap you?” asked Bart.

 

“Yeah,” answered Lisa. “I don’t fancy being in that containment unit. But I was thinking, since I’m a ghost. I could be some sort of assistance. Like a Jiminy Cricket.”

 

“Yeah,” said Bart. “And when the other kids get turned into donkeys, we don’t rescue them.”

 

“Yeah………,” said Lisa understanding that movie’s flaw. “But I understand how ghosts think, since I am one. What do you say?”

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Bart introduced Marge and Homer to the ghost of Lisa. They were happy to see her again, despite being in this form.

 

They also took her to see Frink. She told him her idea and he was intrigued.

 

He decided to open up the Ghost Trapper Keeper organization again, only this time calling it “Lisa Simpson and the Ghost Trapper Keepers.”

 

All the employees were motivated, since there will be always be ghost trouble in Springfield. And with Lisa helping them, they would have an advantage.

  
  
  


Lisa would takes turns helping out each team. One of the teams would have to wait for weeks for Lisa to help them, and they counted down the days.

 

Did I mentioned that Milhouse joined the team?

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Ghost Trapper Keepers were back.

  
  
  
  
  


One night, Bart and his friends were dealing with the evil shape shifter Athru Cruth. He was a tricky customer because he could, yep, shape shift.

 

Bart, Nelson, Ralph and Martin tried to fire their beams at him, but he disappeared.

 

With no where to find him, they were startled when they heard a voice.

 

“As a treat for tonight, I will let you choose the form I will destroy you Ghost Crapper Peepers!” bellowed Athru.

 

“If we think of any form, he’ll take that form and destroy us,” cried Martin. “Don’t think of anything!”

 

“The choice is made!” cried Athru.

 

“I didn’t choose anything!” cried Martin.

 

“Neither did I,” said Ralph.

 

“Me neither!” said Nelson.

 

They all looked at a guilty Bart.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. They just popped in there!”

 

“They?” asked Martin.

 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

 

Two giants made their way down the city.

 

Crowds of people ran away from them.

 

The giants were none other than Itchy and Scratchy.

 

The evil cat and mouse were ready to attack everyone, until standing right in front of them, they had met their match.

 

It was the statue of Jebediah Springfield.

 

“Ey hey!” cried Frink, who was inside the head with a control panel. “Two can play at this game, or I should say three!”

  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
